Das Mittelalterfest
Das Mittelalterfest ist die zwölfte Folge der vierten Bibi und Tina Zeichentrickstaffel. Damit ist dies die insgesamt 38. Episode der Serie. Die Erstausstrahlung der Episode war am 08. August 2010 gegen 17:15 Uhr auf den KiKa.fernsehserien.de Offizielle Folgenbeschreibung thumb|left|250px|MittelaltermarktGraf Falko will ein buntes Mittelalterfest auf Schloss Falkenstein ausrichten. Dafür hat er jede Menge Feuerschlucker, Burgfräulein und Knappen engagiert. Doch auch die Einheimischen dürfen mitmachen. So sollen sich die Ferienkinder vom Martinshof als Ritter verkleiden und beim Turnier auftreten. Die Ferienkinder freuen sich schon sehr und können es kaum erwarten. Nur Jonas kann sich nicht mitfreuen, denn seine selbst gebastelte Ritterrüstung ist kaputt gegangen. Als Bibi ihm eine neue hext, greift sie leider zum falschen Hexspruch und Jonas wird zu einem echten Ritter! Um sich in den Jungen Jonas zurückzuverwandeln, muss er erst ein gefährliches Ritterabenteuer durchleben. Schnell hext Bibi den künstlichen Drachen für das Mittelalterfest lebendig. Wird es Jonas gelingen, das feuerspeiende Ungeheuer zu bezwingen? Zusammenfassung thumb|250px|Bibi mit dem verhexten Jonas und MoritzAuf Schloss Falkenstein ist ein Mittelalterfest geplant. Dafür wird der Turnierplatz des Schlosses mittelalterlich hergerichtet mit Buden und kostümierten Darstellern. Der Graf will, dass alles perfekt wird. Dementsprechend wenig begeistert ist er über die Erkältung des Feuerschluckers und das fehlende Burgfräulein. Doch das zweite Problem ist schnell gelöst, nachdem Tina von den Darstellern überredet wurde die Rolle des Burgfräuleins zu übernehmen. Bibi bekommt von einer "Hexe" geweissagt, dass ihr Tag einen eisernen Mann, Feuer und Gefahr bereithalten wird. Dies nehmen die Anwesenden nicht wirklich ernst, da auf dem Mittelalterfest einige Männer in Rüstung herumlaufen und der Feuerschlucker auch genug Feuer parat hat. Auch auf dem Martinshof bereitet man sich unterdessen fürs Fest vor. Die Reiterhofkinder sind allesamt in Rüstungen gekleidet und freuen sich auf das kommende Spektakel. Doch Jonas' Rüstung will nicht passen und geht zu allem Überfluss auch noch kaputt. Bibi beschließt, dass dies ein Notfall ist und hext Jonas zum Ritter sowie Moritz zu seinem "stolzen Ross". Währenddessen üben die anderen Ferienkinder zusammen mit Holger auf dem Reitplatz für das abendliche Turnier. Erst als der verhexte Jonas Frau Martin begegnet und vom Hof reitet um Abenteuer zu bestehen stellt sich heraus, dass Bibi sich verhext haben muss. Frau Martin schickt Bibi und Tina los um Jonas zurückzuholen und die Sache in Ordnung zu bringen. thumb|left|250px|DrachenattrappeAlex und die verkleidete Hexe beobachten unterdessen die Probe des Ritterkampfes zwischen Reginald und Diethelm. Dabei erklärt die alte Hexe, dass jeder Schlag abgesprochen ist und Reginald nur gewinnt, weil ihm die Rolle des Sieges zugeteilt wurde und weil die Lanzen entsprechend prepariert sind. Jonas hat seinen ersten Gegner ausfindig gemacht: Eine Vogelscheuche. Jedoch stellt dieser "Gegner" sich schnell als wenig herausfordernd dar, sodass er beschließt sich einen neuen zu suchen. Da hört er jedoch Bibi und Tina, die nach ihm rufen und reitet mit Moritz davon um sich zu verstecken. Während Bibi und Tina Moritz' Hufspuren folgen, fällt Bibi ein, warum der Hexspruch schief gegangen ist. Ihre Wortwahl sorgte für einen Durchlebe-Spruch. Dieser löst sich erst auf, nachdem Jonas ein entsprechendes Abenteuer erlebt hat. Da Jonas die ihm folgenden Mädchen bemerkt hat, reitet so lange über eine Kreuzung, bis seine Spuren nicht mehr ausfindig gemacht werden können. Anschließend folgt er mit Moritz dem Weg in Richtun Steinbruch. Als Bibi und Tina an die Abzweigung kommen vermuten sie, dass der Ritter Jonas sich in Richtung Schloss aufgemacht hätte und folgen diesem Weg. thumb|250px|Martinshofbewohner bei der GeneralprobeAuf dem Turnierplatz führt Ottokar inzwischen dem Grafen die große Attraktion des Festes vor, eine Drachenimmitation. Alex vertauscht die Lanzen der Ritter. Er möchte Reginald, der zuvor wohl etwas zu auffällig mit Tina geflirtet hatte, eine Lektion erteilen. Hierzu lockt er auch Reginalds Gegner Diethelm vom Turnierplatz fort und nimmt dessen Helm an sich. Am Steinbruch hat Jonas erneut kein Glück mit einem Gegner. Zwar sieht er dort einen Bagger, doch ist der Fahrer gerade nach Hause gegangen, sodass das Blech-Monster Jonas' Schwerthiebe ungerührt über sich ergehen lässt. Daher kann auch dieser Gegner Jonas nicht befriedigen. Mittlerweile haben sich auch Frau Martin, Holger und die Ferienkinder am Turnierplatz für die Generalprobe eingefunden. Als Bibi und Tina dort ankommen müssen sie jedoch feststellen, dass Jonas wider Erwarten doch nicht dort ist. Doch die für die Generalprobe bereitgestellten Fanfaren bringen sie auf eine Idee. Früher kamen alle Ritter herbei, wenn die Fanfaren geblasen wurden, denn diese bedeuteten, dass ein Turnier stattfand. Daher blasen Bibi und Tina die Fanfaren um Jonas anzulocken. thumb|left|250px|Alex und ReginaldWährend Jonas sich tatsächlich auf dem Weg macht findet auf dem Turnierkampf die Generalprobe des Lanzenkampfes statt. Entgegen der Planung wird allerdings Reginald aus dem Sattel geworfen. Auch sein Gegner stürzt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Alex, der zuvor die Lanzen vertauscht hatte, gegen Reginald angetreten ist, während Diethelm abgelenkt war. Ottokar ist wenig begeistert, da das durchaus auch hätte schief gehen können. Tina ist jedoch gerührt von ihrem Alex. Auch Jonas hat in der Zwischenzeit seinen Weg aufs Schloss gefunden, wo Bibi ihm ein "Drachenabenteuer" mit der Drachenimmitation hext. Bibi, Tina und Alex helfen Jonas den Drachen zu bezwingen und der Hexspruch löst sich auf. Der Graf freut sich unterdessen, dass seine Gäste einen so tollen Drachen zu sehen werden bekommen, denn nach Bibis Aussage löst die Drachenhexerei sich erst um Mitternacht auf. Am Abend findet dann tatsächlich das Mittelalterfest statt. Sprecher Hexsprüche *Eene meene is my need, Moritz turn smart beauty steed. Eene meene Eisengitter, Jonas sei ein edler Ritter. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Lagerfeuer, es folgt ein Drachenabenteuer. Hex-hex! Quellen Kategorie:Zeichentrickepisoden